Pinewood Heights
Pinewood Heights ''is a level in ''Within a Deep Forest. It serves as the game's hub area; all other levels, with the exception of ''Harara Mountains'', can be accessed from it. The player can also get the pink ball material from this level. Entrance location and entry requirements The level does not require the player to have any ball materials besides the blue one, but the level is inaccessible until the player has finished ''Harara Mountains''. Like Harara Mountains''Harara Mountains'', it can be accessed from the main menu. Setting and layout The level mainly has a reddish-brown landscape with green grass. There is a forest in the background, but there are no trees in the level itself, despite it being called a forest. There is also a mountain in the middle of the level, which is entirely brown and has several small pools of lava, as well as a cavern below it. The level entrances are mostly either landmarks (e.g. The entrance to ''Shinock Reign'''' at the top of a stone tower), or small cave entrances. None of the level entrances can be reached with the blue ball. The player first needs to traverse the level and obtain the pink ball material, which is located on the far right. ''Pinewood Heights is therefore structured like a regular level, with its own obstacles and hazards to overcome. Afterwards, the player can move around and enter any level they can reach with the available ball materials. In addition, there are two passageways - one on each side of the level - which take the player back to the main menu. If the player returns to this level, they will appear at the passageway where they were last. There is a house to the left of the mountain, in which a creature can be found which gives the player several hints to start off with. The player can scroll through its dialogue boxes using the up and down arrow keys. Dialogue Hints from the creature inside the house * Hi! I am your guide to everything you find inside this forest. If you want to know more, hit the down-arrow key! * No matter the problem, the answer is almost always to use another ball material - never forget that! * Always return to the practice area with every new material - bounce around and learn how to use the new powers! * Remember what to do when someone offers you a new power? 1: Step into light. 2: Press Enter. * If you need to get back to the forest, just hit Esc! At least... it works at some places... * King Arak Mistis lives on the far side of Ilune Lake - he can teach you how to fly! * Problem is, there's a biiiiig dragon guarding that lake, so... you might as well forget about that. * It can sometimes be useful to remember who gave you a new power. * Lasers can damage a lot of things, but not something you can see through. * The Tiger on the eastern side of Pinewood Heights believes that by eating a creature, it gets it's sic powers. But... what if the creature doesn't have any powers...? * There is a time machine to the west of here. You should not use anything other than a cold ball with it. * Now, I have shared everything I know. With your intelligence, I'm sure you can figure out the rest by yourself. Getting the ball material * (Before) ''Oh, wow, I didn't expect to see you here. Hey, since you came all this way to see me, I've got something to show you. Bounce over into this here light and press Enter. * ''(After) ''The pink ball is a bit faster and bounces a bit higher than your old blue one. Downside is, it's a bit harder to control, so you might wanna try it out in the practice area first. * ''(If the player dies by touching the creature) ''Yikes! At the entrance to [[That Hover Thing|''That Hover Thing]], right after the player gets the pink ball * Uhhh, I really think you shouldn't climb these pillars right now, mister; I would save it for later, it's quite hard. Category:Within a Deep Forest Category:Locations